que es lo que siento
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: que es lo que siento por ti,desde el primer dia que te vi siento este sentimiento hacia a ti, no se que sentimiento sea, tal vez amor, pero acaso tu sientes lo mismo por mi... sagaxshaka


**Que es lo que siento.**

_Se me hace a veces raro verlo, no se que es lo que siento cada vez que lo veo, cuando lo miro a los ojos parece que el mundo se detiene, no se por que suelo perderme fácilmente en esos ojos verdes esmeraldas. No se por que o desde cuando comencé a sentir este sentimiento por el._

_Nunca se me hizo raro sentir admiración hacia el pues era un caballero dorado y uno de los mas fuertes, cuando lo conocí fue cuando llegue al santuario recuerdo que el patriarca le había pedido que fuese mi guía._

_Recuerdo que allí estaba, a un lado del patriarca era aun un niño. Tu estabas haciendo reverencia al patriarca y yo como un niño inocente me escondí detrás del patriarca._

-saga por favor te pido que cuides bien de shaka, pues como has de saber las estrellas lo han escogido para ser el santo de virgo.-dice el gran patriarca mientras saga estaba haciendo reverencia.

-Será un placer.-dijiste tu mientras me mirabas y fue allí cuando pude ver por primera vez tus ojos.

_Recuerdo que debí perecer un idiota pues cuando me viste me ruborice sentí mis mejillas tonarse a un rojo leve. Y tu solamente sonreíste cosa que hizo que me ruborizaba mas. No podía evitarlo eras como un ángel al verte así sonriéndome._

_Después de eso el gran patriarca me hizo una seña de que pasara adelante para mostrarme ante a ti, que me veías con esos ojos verdes esmeraldas tan bellos y puros se veían. Camine torpemente hacia delante y tu me pudiste apreciar mejor al igual que yo a ti. Había salido de mi escondite._

-Hola.-dice yo con mi tono tímido de niño.

-Hola pequeño.-dijiste tu mientras te incorporabas para estar mas o menos a mi altura, pero a un así eras mas alto que yo.-como te llamas.-me dijiste con tono de curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es shaka.-dije con mi timidez a un sobre mi.

-Bueno shaka será mejor que me acompañes te mostrare el santuario que será tu nuevo hogar.

-De acuerdo.-dije con mi timidez.

_Recuerdo que salimos de allí, me mostraste primero las doce casas donde yo viviría en una de ellas que era la de virgo, después conocí a mis demás compañeros, que recuerdo fueron muy amables conmigo. Después de conocer a mis compañeros y el santuario me llevaste al coliseo donde pude observar a varios niños y algunas niñas entrenando._

-Shaka ellos son aprendices para caballeros y amazonas.-dijiste mientras me mirabas.- al igual que tu entrenan para llegar a ser santos.

-OH...ya veo.-dije totalmente sorprendido, pues no sabia que habia mas niños como yo entrenando.

-Sigamos, que ya casi anochece.-dijiste mientras comenzaste a caminar observe de nuevo el coliseo y después corrí rápidamente hacia donde tu estabas esperándome.

_Después de varias horas de camino y de que me hallas mostrado todo el santuario, caminamos hasta la casa de virgo donde me dejaste y me tuve que despedir de ti, aunque recuerdo bien que en ese momento me sentía triste despedirme de ti, me comenzó a doler el corazón y muy fuerte fue ese dolor, en ese momento no sabia por que sentía ese sentimiento, tal vez con el paso del tiempo lo iba a descubrir._

_Habían pasado semanas, y las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses en años, ya habían pasado años desde que había llegado a obtener mi armadura y me había convertido en el santo de virgo, aunque años habían pasado a un no comprendía por que o que era lo que sentía por ti._

_Mi cabeza estaba confundida, pues al estar a tu lado era feliz aunque momentos atrás triste estuviera, me traías felicidad y una gran tranquilidad, pero cuando no estaba a tu lado, sentía como el mundo caminaba lentamente, todo se volvía gris y frió todo cambiaba en cuestión de minutos, y yo cada vez no sabia que era lo que sentía, hasta que un día lo descubrí. Fue en una conversación que tuve con mu._

-Oyes tu sabes que es el amor.-le pregunte con cierta curiosidad en mi tono de voz_._

-Pues veras shaka, he oído mucho sobre el amor, pero lo único que te puedo decir que es un sentimiento especial que una persona siente hacia otra.-dice mu mientras mira al cielo estrellado.- aunque dicen que tiene sus señales.

-Señales.-repetí al oír esa palabra.

-Si según esto, cuando una persona esta enamorada, no deja de pensar en aquella persona en especial, a veces es lo único en que piensa o siempre esta en sus pensamientos, además de que siempre siente algo raro al estar a su lado.-dice mu mientras cerraba sus ojos.- también he oído que es un sentimiento especial y el mas bello de todos.

-Valla.-dice sorprendido pues era todo lo que me estaba pasando a mi desde el día en que había visto a saga.-dime mu tu te has enamorado de alguien alguna vez.

_Recuerdo que al hacerle esa pregunta me miro y después me sonrió._

-Pues la verdad si.-dijo mu sonriendo.- hace años me había enamorado de una persona pero al parecer esta no me correspondía y pues tuve que aprender a olvidarlo aunque debo de confesar que es muy difícil, olvidar a alguien que amas.-dijo mu mientras se levantaba.- bueno mejor me boy a dormir que mas al rato me toca vigilancia, que descanses shaka nos vemos.

-Así, que descanses mu, hasta mañana.-dije yo mientras me quede observando las estrellas en el cielo.

_Acaso mu tenía razón y estaba enamorado de saga, no sabia que hacer si eso fuera así, temía a que saga no me correspondía y que tuviera que olvidarlo para siempre. No, por mas que quería no podría olvidarlo nunca seria capaz de olvidar a mi querido saga, nunca en mi vida._

_Fue en ese momento en que lo vi, que venia subiendo las escaleras al parecer iba a ir con el patriarca, rápidamente entro a mi templo, comienzo a caminar en círculos pues en ese momento no sabia que hacer, si esconderme o decirle a saga lo que siento por el. Al parecer el tiempo paso rápido para tomar una decisión pues, sentí el cosmos y la presencia que saga ya había llegado en ese momento._

_Maldije mil veces por lo que estaba por ocurrir no sabia como enfrentarme a saga en este momento, bueno eso hasta que el hablo._

-Disculpa shaka si te moleste.-dijiste mientras caminabas.

-No hay nada de que disculparse saga.-dije yo mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vengo a hablar contigo de algo.-al oír esto sentí como todo daba vueltas, saga había venido para hablar conmigo.

-Ah de acuerdo.-dije yo mientras invitaba a saga a pasar a la sala y después terminar sentados en los sofás de esta.- y de que quieres hablar saga.-dice con cierta timidez.

-Bueno de algo, que desde años atrás, había notado.-al oír sus palabras sentía como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta.

-Así que cosa saga.-dice yo con cierto nervio en mi tono de voz.

-Bueno no es nada importante.-dice saga mientras me miraba con esos ojos que recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo habia visto.

_en ese momento me había perdido en su mirada y sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando a el, hasta que mi distancia entre mis labios y los de el se acorto terminando besando aquellos labios. Al sentir el contacto de los labios de saga sentí demasiado tranquilidad que después desapareció al ver la cara que saga había puesto, estaba sorprendido de mi acto, yo sonrojado apenado de lo que hice me levante y lo mire._

-Lo siento saga…. no se lo que me paso…ah….perdóname.-dice yo tartamudeando y sonrojado, sentí un fuerte dolor al ver la mirada de saga, corrí hacia mi habitación.

_Entre en ella y cerré la puerta, camine hacia mi cama y me recosté mientras cubría mi rostro con mi almohada, había hecho una locura, si saga me odiaba de por vida no lo culparía pues lo que había hecho no era perdonable menos para un caballero fuerte como el, recuerdo que comencé a llorar, saga me odiaría y nunca me amaría como yo lo había hecho durante estos años que había pasado. En eso siento una mano que acaricia mi cabellera, al sentir aquella caricia de inmediato volteo a ver quien es la persona que estaba acariciando mi cabellera. Me sorprendo a ver que se trataba de saga que me sonreía._

-Dime shaka por que lloras.-me dijo con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Por….lo….que….hice….no te culpo si me odias por eso.-dije mientras volvía a cubrir mi rostro con la almohada y ocultaba mis lágrimas.

-Yo nunca te odiaría shaka.-dijo mientras me sonreía.- es mas no estoy enojado por lo que acabas de hacer.

-No te creo.-dice yo a un cubriéndome el rostro.

-deberías, por que yo vine a hablar contigo de algo importante.-dijo el mientras me abrazaba y podía sentir como comenzaba a derramar lagrimas.

-Pero por que lloras saga.-dije yo mientras me separaba de el y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Por que te amo shaka y con eso que me besaste ahora se que tu también me amas shaka.-dice el esto y siento como mi corazón latía rápidamente y abrazo a saga fuertemente y el me corresponde a tal abrazo.-siempre te he amado shaka, desde el primer dia en que te vi.

-Yo también saga.-dije yo mientras nos reparábamos y nos dábamos un beso tierno.

_Ahora en este momento estamos en tu templo, tu sigues dormido y yo estoy en tus brazos, estamos abrazados, hace poco me he levantado y recordé bien que tu eres y serás por siempre la persona que amare en mi vida, como tu a mi. Solo han pasado meses desde nuestra confesión y yo se muy bien que siempre nos amaremos hasta que la muerte nos separe a ambos. Cierro mis ojos y vuelvo a caer dormido en tus brazos no sin antes darte un beso en la mejilla y decirte te amo y siempre te amare._

**Fin…**


End file.
